Chapter 416 :3
by Kawaii.Yui-Chan
Summary: Spoiler - Do not read when you're not caught up to the manga ;) This is what will happen in the next chapter (hopefully) xD Nalu :3
1. Chapter 1 - Separation

Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail

Soooo, I read the new chapter and I guess you all did the same and I just have to say a few things here... I was so incredible surprised because I always thought while I read ffs where Natsu leaves to become stronger that Mashima would never do that... Well, guess I was wrong there xD

So now I am really excited about next weeks chapter since I don't know if Mashima is just going to skip that year and say 'one year later' or if we really get a lot of chapters about Natsu's journey and the time the others spend meanwhile :bb

Wuaaa I can't wait ! xD

Enough now:D

Here's my version for next weeks chapter xD

Enjoy ;*

–-

_Separation_

She couldn't believe what she just read. How was he possibly leaving just like that? How could he?

Lucy's tears were running down her already tear stained face, dropping on the ground while she was running through town aimlessly, searching for Natsu and Happy.

Like hell she would just let them go like that.

It was outrageous enough that he simply wrote her a letter and not saw her off personally. Although she wished that they would never come to the scenario where they had to say goodbye to each other.

The pain which was slowly rising in her legs due to the stupid marathon she was running right now was unbearable but she learned to ignore it somehow.

Why wasn't she able to track out scents like he could do?

Why couldn't she bring up any possible place he could be right now?

Why the hell was she so extremely sad and disappointed and why was she feeling so alone and leaft already?

It wasn't that she owned Natsu and they never made any promises to stay by each others side, just because she actually thought it would be natural for them to always stay together.

Well, guess she was wrong.

Anyway, her thoughts slowly completely left her when she caught a glimpse of pink in the distance.

She started to run faster, stopping abruptly when she recognized that she would never reach him just like that.

Lucy inhaled deeply and closed her eyes.

''NATSU!''  
>It caught the attention of almost every single person on the street around her, also from the person she wanted it to hear.<p>

As she looked up she was facing Natsu in the distance, looking at her shocked and confused.

With new determination she started to run again and was really surprised when she also saw him starting to run.

Was he serious?

She knew she was slower than him but still she managed to reach him somehow, wrapping her arms tightly around his torso from behind, stopping him as he froze in place when he felt her body colliding with his.

She felt him take even breaths as his chest rose and fell, her hands foisting in the fabric of his vest.

''L-Lucy? What are you doing here?''

''Don't gimme that!''

He felt her snuggling closer into his back, burying her face deeper in his scarf.

''Why?!''

Natsu gulped once. This is why he actually wanted to avoid seeing her off. This... He wasn't able to handle this.

''Why are you doing this, Natsu?''

He sighed audible, as her grip on him tightened yet again.

''Lucy, listen...''

Natsu's hands rested now over hers and he gently but still forcefully took them away from his chest. A bit hesitantly he turned around. He had no idea if he was able to see her the way she was right now.

''I... I will come back.''

_Ah, that was stupid._ He thought to himself as he saw her expression change from sadness to slight anger.

''Of course you will! If not I will hunt you down!''

She had her index finger pressed against the middle of his chest, a slight smile on her lips. He'd love to see her eyes but her bangs were covering them.

''I don't really want to hold you back here. But I don't want you to leave either.''

Her last word was lost in the air as she just collapsed forward and rested her head on his shoulder.

Natsu carefully wrapped his one arm around her shaking body, trying to calm her down in any way.

''I don't want you to go, Natsu!''

''Yeah, I know.''

She felt him pulling her closer. An action which surprised her though was the touch of his lips on top of her head.

''But I need to leave. In order to be able to protect you all.''

''I could come with-''

''No.''

She startled slightly by the serious tone he used but relaxed soon after, a ghost of a smile on her face.

Of course he wouldn't take her with him now. If he wanted to from the very beginning he would have just told her. But no, there he was and wrote that stupid letter for her.

She sighed against his neck, tickling him slightly.

''Why did you not come and tell me personally?''

His hand gripped her side a bit more after she asked. She felt his emotions, his own rage and disappointment, about himself.

''I wasn't able to.''

''Why?''

Natsu turned his head away. He knew her eyes were closed and she wouldn't see his expression but he still wasn't able to look at her while saying that.

''If I did, I wouldn't have been able to go...''

He heard her giggle slightly, her hands now resting on his cheeks as she looked him deep in the eyes.

''I'll miss you.''

He showed her his trademark grin which automatically pushed away all her doubts and fears and made her smile along.

''I think I will also miss you.''

Lucy arched and eyebrow at him.

''You _think_?''

The Dragon-Slayer lifted his hands in defeat.

''Okay, okay. I admit it.''

He looked her deeply in the eyes, suddenly more serious than she thought he could be.

''I will miss you as well.''

Lucy smiled sweetly at him.

''Just don't do something stupid when you're all on your own.''

''He's not alone!''

Lucy looked up and saw Happy flying above their heads, smiling down with tears in his eyes.

This wasn't easy for him as well.

''Yeah, I know Happy.''

As Happy now finally lowered his position, Lucy patted him gently on the head.

''Take good care of the hothead.''

''Aye.'' The cat cheered slightly while he flew up again.

''You'll also be careful, right?''

''If you're that worried about me why don't you just take me with you?''

''Luce...''

Said girl slapped his shoulder playfully.

''I'm kidding.''

The slight grip on his scarf didn't go unnoticed by Natsu though. He hated this. This was the reason why he didn't want to see her again before he left. He wasn't able to stand seeing her so hurt and sad. And more of that, he was the reason why she was like that but this was something he just had to do.

With a last deep breath he rested his hand on her head and ruffled her hair slightly.

''I'm off, Lucy!''

The blond nodded once and smiled.

''Yeah. See ya'!''

He waved at her as he ran down the street with Happy.

''You bet!''

Lucy silently remained standing there, fresh tears leaving her eyes, wetting the ground in front of her feet.

She wouldn't run after him though. She respected his wish and she had enough time now to train herself and prove to him that he never had to leave again in order to get stronger so he would be able to protect them. Because when he comes back she herself and all the others would be strong enough to stand on their own feet.

–-

Okay. I've got nothing more to say. I'm gonna cry now until next week xD

Love ya all :*


	2. Chapter 2 - Reunion

Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail

This will be, as the title probably says, a reunion. Guess between who xD

Nalu~ :3

Enjoy:*

–-

_Reunion_

Lucy sighed as she just finished one of her last stories. She was proud that she already published one of her books and now she would be able to publish her second one. She had worked hard for this day, over almost a year already.

After that day she just needed distraction, something to do over all the time she would be more or less alone.

That Natsu left was now an actual normal thing for her. She got used to it. Of course she missed him, more than anything but over the time she gave a lot of thoughts about why he left since he only told her that he would be going to train. For her it wasn't enough reason to just leave when she considered Natsu's nature. He treasured his friends more than his own life and that made it so unreal for Lucy that he would just leave them.

But after she realized that this was the exact reason he did leave she tried to understand and she did in the end. So no, she wasn't mad at him, neither was she disappointed or sad. Sure, she cried at the beginning but it was a shock after all. A year could be very long and it wasn't even said that he would come back in a year, it could also take two years or more for him to become as strong as he wished to be. But all of that didn't matter for Lucy. She knew that he would come back someday and she would wait for that day to come.

The blonde stretched a few times at her desk until she decided to take a long, warm bath before she went to bed.

She laid there a few more minutes deep in thought. She had to apologize to Natsu when he comes back. After all she had pretty selfish thoughts at the beginning, like just to follow him. And she had to make sure herself that he didn't had to take care of her the whole time. Though she already handled that. It's not like she did nothing during this year. She herself trained a lot and also improved a lot. With a nod she closed her eyes thinking about this stupid smile from Natsu which she grew to love so much and slowly drifted of to sleep.

-o.O.o-

''Be quiet, Happy.''

''Aye.''

Natsu carefully closed the window after he, like always, entered Lucy's apartment through it together with Happy. Still after a whole year nothing has changed. Her scent was still the same, her flat looked like always.

Happy flew around Natsu two times before he settled on Lucy's bed.

''Should we wake her up?''

Natsu slowly walked up to Lucy's bed and took a look at her. She looked so peacefully, curled like a ball under her blanket, gripping her pillow tightly with this slightly parted lips.

She started to mumble something, startling Natsu and Happy. They actually didn't plan to come here at night but since they were back they both needed to see her directly.

''Natsu...''

Natsu's cheeks turned slight pink when he heard her whisper his name in her sleep. Was she dreaming about him?

''Hurry and... come back already...''

The Dragon-Slayers lips twitched up slightly and he carefully bushed one strand of her hair out of her face, making the girl smile contently.

''I'm already back, stupid.''

''This is not fair. I've been away so long as well.''

Happy came now crawling over to Natsu's lap and settled on in. Natsu automatically patted the cats head and smiled a bit.

''She missed you as well. I'm sure of it.''

Immediately Happy's eyes sparkled of joy and he smiled a bright smile. Then he settled at the end of Lucy's bed where her head was resting and curled his body into a ball, dozing off fast.

Natsu took it as a demand on staying here, kicked off his shoes and lifted up Lucy's blanket.

He gingerly settled next to Lucy, trying to move as less as possible as to not wake her up and pulled the covers back over them.

It seemed though as Lucy felt someone's presence next to her and automatically snuggled to the source of the comfortable heat which was now warming up the space under the blanket to an incredible extend. Natsu was wondering though if Lucy even recognized what she was doing since she was now actually hugging him so much that he couldn't move.

Sighing, Natsu decided to just except this kind of close proximity and closed his eyes, trying to relax which was easy for him since he was back home, safe and Happy was also safe. And Lucy was here, right next to him and she looked to be fine and that was all that mattered.

-o.O.o-

Something was tickling her nose, running up and down her face. It was pretty soft, like fur from a washed dog. Now it was running circles around her forehead, making Lucy laugh out softly. The hot blow of breath woke Natsu since it was directed at his neck. Seems like the two teens changed their position into a now Natsu-hugging-Lucy-and-Lucy-snuggling-close-to-Natsu's-chest stance.

It surprised Natsu a bit since he normally didn't search the body contact with his best friend during nights but it didn't feel wrong either.

Something blue crossed his vision. Natsu turned his head slightly up, seeing Happy lying on his side wagging his tail carelessly in his sleep. He was drooling a sign for Natsu that he must be dreaming about fish or Charla. Probably both at the same time when you considered the fast and crazy way his tail was wagging. Natsu caught his tail before it smashed into Lucy's face more and pulled slightly, knowing that it wouldn't hurt Happy.

The cat turned onto his other side and his tail was now wagging against the wall.

Natsu had to smile slightly, while he rested his hand back on Lucy's waist, remembering that he completely forgot about her.

Shocked he looked down again at the girl in his arms, cursing as she groaned a bit and turned away from him. Did she wake up? What would she do if she woke up? Would she slap him for intruding her bed? Would she scream at him for just leaving like that? Or would she cry? If she will cry, Natsu would run. He wasn't able to handle it if she was crying. He looked again at her.

She was now lying on her back, still looking very peacefully.

Natsu took a deep breath and tried to exit her bed as quiet as possible. He put on his shoes again. He wasn't ready to face her. If she was about to wake up now he had no idea what he should say.

He was so exhausted yesterday evening when they came back that he never gave a thought about how he should face her and now since it came dangerously close to that occassion he wished he went home yesterday. He needed time to think about it.

Sadly he didn't have that time. He heard a loud yawn.

When he turned around again he faced a half sitting, half kneeling Lucy on her bed. She was rubbing her eyes, a tired look on her face.

She slowly rose from her bed, still having one hand at her face, tiredness written all over her face. Nastu thought about running for the first seconds but then he remained standing where he was waiting for her to do something. And she was doing... nothing.

She just stood there looking at him, her expression not changing the slightest bit. After some time Natsu grew impatient and lifted up his right hand.

''Yo, Lucy. I'm-''

He was interrupted by a body which collided with his and forced him back one step.

''Back.''

He finished a bit surprised by her sudden reaction. His lifted hand rested on top of her head where he had to realize that he grew quite a bit over the year.

She wasn't saying anything, she was just standing there, her arms tightly wrapped around his upper body. How was she supposed to get out of this now? But when she woke up and saw him standing there she was just overwhelmed with her feelings, with her joy. She needed to confirm though if it was true or not just any bad illusion her mind was producing since she missed him so incredible much.

And now that she knew it was true, she had no idea how to handle this right now. What was she supposed to say? How should she talk to him anyway? And why was he here in her apartment?

And why the hell was she feeling so incredible nervous out of the sudden? She'd never been nervous around him, why now?

After some time though, Natsu moved slightly, wriggling in her embrace. When she made no attempt on letting go, the boy sighed audible, resting his other hand on her waist.

''Lucy?''

_How should I face him...?_

Confusion, fear, sadness, joy... Everything was mixing inside of her and she had just no idea how she should speak to him now, hell she couldn't even _look _at him.

And that's when her tears started to soak into his scarf, this stupid piece of cloth she also missed a lot, for what reason ever.

She felt him stiffen slightly. Why was she crying? She had no idea. Was she that happy that she actually cried? Or where those the tears she held back for a whole year?

''You're really back...''

Natsu looked down at her when he heard her whisper like that. She still refused to look up and hid her face in his chest. He remained calm and stroke her hair a bit.

''What are you talking about? I'm standing right here, aren't I?''

''And you won't leave again?''

So that was it. He had known that he probably hurt her with his action but it was something he just needed to do. He didn't answer what made Lucy all nervous again and that's when she faced him, her face red from her tears.

''Please, Natsu! Promise me you won't leave again!''

She leaned forward, pulling down his scarf a bit, screaming to the ground.

''Don't just leave me like that ever again!''

Natsu was to shocked to say something or to react to her outburst. Had he hurt her that much with his decision?  
>Lucy took all her courage and looked up again, piercing her eyes into his.<p>

''I know I'm being selfish but you... you just can't!''

Natsu rose his hand and rested it against her forehead. Lucy calmed down immediately at his gentle touch though she had no idea why he was doing so.

A second later he smacked it slightly.

''I won't, I promise.''

He released her, hesitantly, and looked a bit longer at her.

Lucy rubbed her forehead in the mean time not believing that he actually did that. As she faced him she realized just how much he had grown, not only physically. His voice has changed, she heard it when he spoke just now and he seemed just more... grown up.

''Your hair grew pretty long.''

Lucy startled a bit when she felt him take a strand of her hair in his hand and threaded it between his fingers. The simple act made Lucy turn all shades of red. She turned around, covering her face with her hands.

''Yeah. I was kinda lazy to cut it so I just let it grow.''

''It looks good on you.''

That took her by surprise. She slightly turned around and saw him smile his stupid yet so natural grin of his which made her automatically smile along.

''Natsu...''

Natsu stiffened slightly when she was so close to him again, now gripping his sleeve tightly.

''W-What is it?''

Lucy averted her eyes to the ground again not being able to face him properly. She was going to do this. She had to do this, or she would never forgive herself.

''I'm... I want to apologize.''

There he was standing yet again without being able to say something. Why the hell was _she _apologizing now? She had done nothing wrong.

''Why... Why would you apologize?''

''Because I was selfish and only thinking about myself on that day.''  
>It snapped inside of Natsu what she was referring to but why did she feel guilty for it?<p>

''I mean. I didn't respect your desire back then that you just wanted to protect all of us. And I just... The only thing I thought about after I read your letter was that if you leave I would be lonely... Do you understand Natsu? I was only running after you to stop you because I didn't want to be alone and I feel so... I feel so incredible guilty for that.''

''Lucy, you-''

''I didn't want to lose you. But at the same time I just didn't want to be alone.''

She inhaled deeply, bowing down in front of him.

''I'm sorry.''  
>But this time it was to much for him. He gripped her shoulders tightly, almost hurting her and lifted her, so he could look into her eyes.<p>

''Stop this. You don't have to feel guilty, not the slightest bit.''

His eyes softened when he saw her eyes watering again.

''I should apologize for just leaving like that.''

And that left her a bit speechless. He pulled her closer slightly and relaxed his hands.

''I mean, I never really told you how sorry I was and still am for your loss with Aquarius. I should have been there for you. But I just left you. So I should be sorry.''

''Natsu...''

Lucy hiccuped once before she broke down in tears again.

''It's okay, really. I mean you had your own problems dealing with your own loss. We shouldn't feel guilty, you are right.''

The girl leaned forward again and rested her head on his shoulder, running her hand through his hair which was surprisingly soft.

''I survived this year somehow and you did as well. And now you're back here, so... So let's just be there for each other when we need it from now on. Okay?''

It took him only a second to return her embrace and rest his cheek on top of her head.

''Yeah.''

–-

Okay. I hope you liked it. I actually planned it a bit differently but well in the end this happened xD

I need the new chapter, _now_ xD

Till then :*


End file.
